


In the dark

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Grieving John Watson, M/M, POV John Watson, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: The light stays on nowI cannot bear waking to a quiet flat





	In the dark

_The light stays on now_  
_I cannot bear waking to a quiet flat_  
_Emptier than it appears from the outside_  
_The darkness kills me_  
_I wake brushing sand off my chest_  
_Sweating from the desert sun_  
_I strain my ears but no sound is forthcoming_  
_No violin plays to melt the chaos inside my heart_  
_I could see you so easily when you were alive_  
_Swaying in my mind_  
_I could feel you from beyond my door so much that I would fall asleep fighting to keep myself from swaying with you_  
_Taking quiet steps down the stairs_  
_Wrapping my arms around you and feeling the gasp of surprise before you melt into me_  
_And you would_  
_I know you would because I felt it every time I touched you_  
_I’m holding on so tightly to the memory of your touch_  
_Of your skin against mine_  
_I’m afraid_  
_Afraid to lose what I’ve already lost_  
_The light stays on now  
_ _But evil travels in the light too_


End file.
